Tonight's The Night
by Severusgirl
Summary: COMPLETED STORY. Forget the little problem that is Voldemort. It's Harry Potter's eighteenth birthday party and Hermione has made an important decision....but even Hermione's plans can go wrong when Malfoy's around. Rated 'R' for sex & language.
1. Hermione's Decision

**Chapter One**

******HERMIONE'S DECISION**

The party had begun. The steady thump, thump, thump of the music coming from the cellars of the Leaky Cauldron shook the old Inn's brickwork and rattled the windows. Harry Potter's eighteenth birthday celebrations were underway. 

Way up in the attic, in a room that spanned the entire length of the Inn, stood Hermione, studying herself in the bathroom mirror. 

She ran the lipstick over her lips again, removed a tiny lump of mascara from her lashes and sprayed a final layer of perfume at her throat. 

She took a deep breath in an attempt to relax, but her heart was beating so hard it was almost painful. She must remain cool tonight if she was going to go through with her decision. 

Three months ago when Harry had announced he was going to have this party, Hermione had put a big red circle around the date in her diary with the words '_Harry's Birthday Party'_ inside. Then, as the weeks went by and their time at Hogwarts came to an end, she began to think about things. Things that had crossed her mind before, but had been squashed away by immersing herself in her school work. 

Now the studying and the exams had come to an end and she'd had nothing to occupy her thoughts for a while. Nothing except... 

Finally, in red ink, she had added three letters inside that red circle in her diary: '_LMV'._

She took a final look in the mirror. 

She had put her hair up, leaving a couple of wispy tendrils hanging down in front of her ears. A necklace with a single diamond - an eighteenth birthday present from her parents - sat in the hollow of her throat. Her dress was a black silk, halter-neck that hugged her bra-less body and then flared at the hips - the material ending four inches above her knees. 

She had charmed her skin to a honey-brown, an effect she'd been pretty pleased with, especially as her back was bare. 

She felt gorgeous; she felt sexy; she felt...ready. 

For tonight was the night Hermione Granger planned to lose her virginity, and the person she had chosen for the task - was Harry. 


	2. Wow Hermione!

She let herself out of the room and made her way down the three flights of rickety stairs to the saloon bar where, above the hubbub of drinking customers, she could hear a cut-glass accent, and it sounded livid. 

"I have a long-standing arrangement with this establishment that I be given the attic room whenever I require it, whether it is occupied or not. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, sir, but the Inn is chockablock tonight. I only have room twenty-three empty. There's a function downstairs and many of the guests have booked rooms..." The voice had a noticeable tremble to it. 

"_That_ is not my problem," hissed Mr. Malfoy. "but I promise it will be yours if my usual room is not made available to my son within the hour." 

Hermione came down the last turn of the staircase and saw the unmistakable white hair of both Lucius and Draco Malfoy as they stood arguing with Tom, the Innkeeper. Poor Tom looked stricken. How dare the Malfoys terrorise him like that. 

She glided over to them. 

"Mr. Malfoy..." Gosh, her voice sounded so cool and mature. 

All three turned as she spoke and she noted the different reactions on their faces. 

Tom still looked stricken, but relieved that someone was here to help. 

On the other hand, a silky smile appeared on the face of Lucius Malfoy as his lecherous eyes ran over her body until she felt she'd been stripped naked. Then recognition hit him and the smile dissolved. 

Draco scowled. 

"Granger. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here for Harry's party," she answered, dissmisively and then turned straight to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, _I_ have booked the attic room for tonight and I have no intention of moving, so there is absolutely no point in you terrorising Tom. If there is an issue, you must take it up with me." 

Lucius Malfoy's steel-blue eyes glared at her for a moment and then a sneer crept over his face, 

"In that case - we shall _take_ room twenty-three. I have no wish for my son to stay in a room which has been soiled by a mudblood." 

He snatched the key from Tom's sweaty hand and swept to the stairs, followed by Draco who threw a smirk at her. 

"You look like you're touting for business, Granger," he bitched before disappearing from view around the staircase. 

"Oh, thank you, Miss Granger, thank you..." 

"That's OK, Tom, really..." 

"Thank you...oh...thank you..." 

Hermione backed off towards the cellar stairs knowing she would never get away from Tom otherwise. 

The cellar was lit by a rainbow of miniature lanterns floating high in the ceiling, but still the place had a dark, intimate look to it. The music was loud, the air heavy with smoke and alcohol fumes. All ready the room was crowded with guests. 

She said 'hi' to a few people she recognised as she pushed through the throng, until... 

"Hermione!" 

Ginny, wearing shiny white trousers, sparkly white top and a leather jacket, waved frantically at her and pulled her over to join a group made up of Neville, Fred, George and Bill Weasley. 

"Bill!" Hermione cried in surprise and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. "I didn't know you were in town." 

"Couldn't miss Harry's party now, could I? Wow, Hermione! You've certainly...grown since I last saw you. You look fantastic!" 

"Ooo looks fantastique?" 

A rather stunning woman in a tailored black dress sidled up to Bill, wine glass in hand, before turning and seeing Hermione. 

"Oh, 'ermione." Fleur Delacour leaned in to Hermione and air-kissed both her cheeks. "Is good to see you. I adore zat lipstick colour..." 

"Wait till Ron sees you!" laughed Bill. 

"Twenty galleons says he'll run a mile," said Ginny. 

Hermione laughed along with them, but really she was cringing. 

She loved Ron. If he had asked her out in the second year, or the third or even the fourth, she would have accepted like a shot, but now...she'd moved on and tonight her sights were set elsewhere. 

Very much so. 

Unfortunately, she was still aware that Ron fancied her and it was something she tried not to feel guilty about, especially as everyone seemed to assume she was just waiting for him to make his move. 

"Fred, that's the hundredth time you've looked at your watch," said Bill. "Are you _that _bored?" 

"Nah, we're just waiting for Harry's present to arrive, that's all," said George. 

"Oh, no, what've you got planned?" said Ginny, suspiciously. 

"_Nothing!"_ cried the twins, innocently. 

"It's just something we couldn't bring with us, that's all." added Fred. 

"Oi, oi! Here's Ronald..." shouted Bill. 

They turned as Ron's head bobbed in and out of the crowd. 

"Ron, mate - come here," said Bill, rotating his hand to reel Ron in. "Come and meet this gorgeous female." 

Ron came up, grinning - beer glass in hand. 

"Ron Weasley, I'd like you to meet...oh, sorry, sweetheart, what was your name again...?" Bill joked, grinning at Hermione. 

Ron gawped as he saw Hermione. 

Flushing the deepest red it was possible to go he looked her up and down, mouth open while everyone else studied his reaction, grinning. 

"Say something, idiot," laughed Ginny. 

"Her-mio-nie!" He managed to splutter. "Fucking hell!" 

"I _think_ that's a compliment," laughed Bill. 

Ron's face had a peculiar expression. 

"Ron? Are you OK?" said Ginny, suddenly concerned. 

"Erm..yeah...er...could you..." He handed Neville his glass of beer. "Just gotta go to the..." He limped off, in the direction of the john, to howls of laughter. 

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

"Oh, he's around somewhere," said Bill, taking a quick look. "He's in big demand tonight." 

_He certainly is_, thought Hermione, feeling an enticing little flutter down between her legs. 

"I'm sure he'll want to know you're here," said Neville, craning his neck. "I think he's over by the bar..." 

Hermione needed a drink anyway. 

Of course she did. 

Feeling her heartbeat increase as she pressed her way through groups of people, she made her way to the bar, her eyes scanning the faces, smiling at many she recognised. 

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked a couple of boys standing at the bar. 

"He was around here a minute ago...hey, where you going? Stay and talk with us for a while..." 

She smiled absently as she turned away. Walking further along the bar, she reached over and grabbed one of the glasses of wine set out on silver trays, and took a large gulp. 

Looking over the heads of people, she spotted a mass of untidy hair which could only belong to one person... 

She took another mouthful of wine and made her way over. 

Harry was talking to Susan Bones and a girl Hermione didn't recognise. Both girls looked to be hanging on Harry's every word. 

Hermione stood and watched for a moment, amused by the sight. In his last year at Hogwarts Harry had no end of female admirers, all seemingly eager to drop their knickers at his command. She'd heard rumours, but he'd never really revealed - to her at least - how many offers he'd taken up. 

_And what makes you any better than them, Hermione Granger?_ she thought as she pushed towards the little group. 

Harry spotted her and his face lit up. He stepped forward and hugged her and for a moment she felt his hands on her bare back. Then he kissed her on the cheek and she almost reeled at the delicious scent of aftershave on his jaw. 

"I was wondering where you'd got to," he said, grinning at her. "You look...wow..." 

"Hi!" she breathed and immediately scolded herself for sounding like a besotted groupie. "I was just talking with Bill and Ginny." 

"Has Ron set eyes on you yet?" he grinned, looking her up and down. 

"Yes." she said without offering anything else. Why was everyone so obsessed with her and Ron this evening? 

"Harry?" said Susan Bones in an attempt to bring his attention away from Hermione. Her friend was eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "How many people have you invited?" 

"Oh, God knows. I handed out about fifty invitations plus partners, but I have a sneaking suspicion more were forged and sold by Ron's brothers, Fred and George. I hardly know anyone here," he laughed. 

Susan Bones and her friend giggled. 

_God help me if I ever behave like that_, thought Hermione. 

"Oh, Harry, look - the dancing's started..." said Susan. 

They all turned towards the centre of the room where six people were all ready jumping around to the music. 

When Hermione turned back, she saw both girls beaming hopefully at Harry and it took all her willpower not to laugh. 

"Well it's a bit early for me..." Harry started, and then saw the looks on their faces. "Well, I suppose..." He grinned helplessly at Hermione. "Susan, come on then..." 

Harry handed Hermione his glass of beer and then led Susan to the dance floor. Susan's friend grinned at Hermione. 

"He's _really_ cute, isn't he? Have you known him long?"


	3. The Mating Scent

Thanks for your reviews everyone. Hope you enjoy this next chapter:

This had to be the longest evening of Hermione's life. Didn't these people have _homes to go to?_

She sat at a table alone, staring into her fourth glass of wine. This evening hadn't gone to plan. Not at all. She had barely spoken to Harry let alone managed to dance with him. Yet every other male in the room seemed determined to dance with her. 

Everyone except Harry...and Ron. 

Ron had been avoiding her all night. She knew why, and a few years ago she would have found that endearing. Now it just irritated her that he didn't have the guts to approach her...even though she didn't want him to. 

"'Mione!" 

She jumped as she heard Harry call her through the crowd. He squeezed through the people standing around the table where she'd plonked herself. 

"'Mione, come on. You must be the only girl I haven't danced with. Wha'd'ya say? Save me from the admiring hoards!" 

Jokingly, she glanced past him, 

"Where?" she grinned. 

Harry looked around, feigning surprise. 

"..she was here a moment ago! Come on, best pal..." 

He held out his hand which she took, and they walked over to the dance floor. 

It was quite a fast number - one that demanded dancing apart, but Harry held her as they twisted and turned without their hands breaking contact. 

The song finished and changed to a slow ballad. Hermione looked up at him and before he could lead her off the floor said, 

"How about a smooch with your best pal?" 

It was less than a moment before he grinned and moved closer, but Hermione felt her heart beat three times. 

Again she felt his hand on her bare back as his body made contact with hers, and it sent shivers down her spine. He took hold of her right hand and bent his head so that it rested against hers. 

They shuffled slowly around the floor. Hermione's heart was racing as she felt the warmth of his body through her dress and her knees weakened as she allowed her mind to wander to the delicious moment when perhaps there would be no cloth separating their bodies. 

"'Moine?" Harry whispered into her ear as they swayed together. 

"Yes?" she replied, breathlessly, her mind still on fleshy things. 

"You know I've had too much to drink." 

"I wondered what that pungent bouquet was," she smiled. 

"You're the sensible one. Will you sort me out if I get out of hand?" 

She paused before she replied, 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get to bed at some point..." 

"Herrrrrrrrmione!" 

A figure stumbled into them, knocking them apart. 

"Ron! What the..?" Harry was frowning at him. Hermione was desperately wondering how she could grab Harry again. 

"Herm..(belch)..ione. You haven't danced with _me_ yet. Come on..." Ron grabbed her and began slow dancing, his bottom sticking out as he bent his head to Hermione's level. 

She looked at Harry - he was laughing. 

"Can you only ask me when you've had a few drinks, Ron?" she snapped. 

"Yep. You're far to lovely and scary otherwise." 

Ron looked in ecstasy. 

Hermione watched Harry walk away, and could have cried. 

She managed to escape Ron's clutches, made her way back to the table and flopped down next to Ginny. 

"Ginny! You're smoking!" Hermione watched her friend take a long drag of a cigarette. 

"Apparently," said Ginny, blowing away the smoke and closing in conspiratorially. "they're not real cigarettes." 

Hermione looked at her. 

"No?" 

Ginny was definitely tipsy. 

"No. Luna says they're made from the hair of the Frippan...Frippaninnie Farting Flower...no wait...that doesn't sound right," she frowned. "Anyway, so it doesn't count!" Ginny hit Hermione playfully on the arm as she laughed in triumph. "Hey, Hermione. You don't look happy. Wassup?" 

"Oh, nothing...just...you know." 

Ginny studied her for a moment. 

"Ohhh, I know what the trouble is, and I might just have the answer..." She dived to a handbag. 

"Ginny, that's not your bag..." 

"I know," Ginny giggled. "It's Fleur's. When we were in the toilets, I saw...this in her handbag..." 

Ginny pulled out a small deep-pink bottle. 

"_Ginny!"_ hissed Hermione, looking around frantically. 

"No, s'all right, she's dancing with Bill. They look pretty occupied. Look, it's muggle perfume. Have you ever heard of _pheromones?"_

"The mating scent? Of course but...oh, you mean there's some in this perfume? Why on earth does Fleur think she needs pheromones?" 

"Beats me! Go on, put some on." 

"Oh, no, I couldn't." 

Ginny looked at Hermione straight in the eyes. 

"Whoever he is - do you want him, or not?" 

Hermione bit her lip. 'Yes', was the answer, but... 

"Look," Ginny continued. "if _Fleur_ - who's almost a bloody _Veela_ - uses it, surely it wouldn't hurt?" 

Hermione looked around and caught sight of Harry flirting with Susan Bones over the other side of the room. She grabbed the bottle and tipped it over her hand. Filling her palm, she rubbed it over her neck, shoulders, wrists, between her breasts... 

"Go get him, gurl..." called Ginny as Hermione swept her way determinedly across the room. 

She walked so fast, people were turning to look as she barged her way through. 

"Hi," she said, tapping Harry on the shoulder. Susan whipped a look of daggers at her. 

"'Mione!" said Harry. "I was just telling Susie here 'bout my Quidditch injuries..." 

"Sounds scintillating," laughed Hermione. 

"Hey, you smell nice," said Harry leaning into her and sniffing. 

Susan's lips had gone thin. Before she could interrupt, Hermione said, 

"Sorry, Susan, but I was wondering if I could pinch Harry for a dance?" 

"Absolutely!" enthused Harry. "Come on." He took Hermione by the hand and then turning back said, "Don't go away, Susie, I'll be back in a tick." 

_Not if I have anything to do with it,_ thought Hermione. 

"Don't let Ron interrupt us this time, huh?" She said as they began to dance. 

"No! Bloody idiot. He's completely pissed. Did you see how he was dancing? Like a bloody baboon." 

They continued dancing. Hermione deliberately getting her body closer and closer to him. She was trembling with the thought of what she was about to say. 

Harry bent his mouth to her ear. 

"Hmmmmmm. You smell SO good," he murmured. 

She closed her eyes, almost dizzy with the moment. 

"Harry..." she whispered in his ear. "Did you know I booked the attic room?" 

"Yeah, I heard. That's a big room just for you..." 

Hermione swallowed. Her pulse was beating hard in her neck. 

"I was kind of hoping...I wouldn't be spending the night on my own." 

He pulled his head away from her ear and looked at her. 

"'Mione?" 

"Harry, I was wondering...um...if..." 

But suddenly there was loud shouting from the edge of the dance floor. 

"HARRY! OI, HARRY!" 

They both turned to see Fred motioning to them. 

"Oh, ignore him," said Hermione desperately, thinking she could cheerfully put a curse on most of the Weasley family tonight. "He's probably planning a birthday trick." 

But Fred was walking towards them. 

"Come with me, Harry. We've got your birthday present." 

"Can't it wait a few moments," said Hermione with a forced smile. "We were dancing." 

"Nope. This can't wait, and neither will Harry when he sees it," laughed Fred. "Come on." 

Harry took Hermione's hand and followed Fred off the dance floor and through the hall to the door where George was leaning against the door frame. 

"Ah, Harry - at last," he said, standing up straight. 

Fred went to stand next to George. 

"We thought and thought about what to get you for your birthday and we figured, you've either got everything, or enough money to _buy_ everything, so we came up with something money can't buy..." 

"Oh, get on with it, George," spluttered Hermione, impatiently. 

"We got you this..." said Fred, grinning. 

They both moved aside, revealing Harry's present. 

"_CHO!"_


	4. Ewwww!

Thank you everyone who posted reviews - I really enjoy the fact that people are actually reading my story. I finished the final chapter of this story this morning (it runs to twelve chapters) and I have to warn you....it gets pretty hot.

Cho Chang stood there looking absolutely breathtaking in a ruby-red and gold kimono, her black hair was up and forming a halo around her head, the knot secured by two red chopsticks.

Harry's eyes almost fell out of his head. 

"Konichiwa, Harry-san." She put her hands together and gave him a little oriental bow. 

"I...I thought you were working in Japan..." 

"She was - we persuaded her to come back for your party. Happy birthday, Harry!" 

The twins grinned. 

Harry just stood there looking dumbstruck until Fred moved behind him and pushed him towards Cho. 

"Come on, Hermione - I think we're surplus to requirements..." laughed George, taking her arm and leading her away. "Let's go and find Ginny..." 

"No...no...I think I'll go and talk to..." 

Hermione, blind with devastation, turned away and began pushing her way through the crowd. Getting away. Getting away from everyone. She couldn't escape through the door because Harry and Cho still stood there. She headed towards the darkest corner of the room. 

Cho was here. 

Cho! 

She and Harry had got back together during Cho's last year at Hogwarts. Then she'd left and got a job in the Far East. They'd written, and Hermione knew Harry was still very keen on her, but.... 

Hermione continued on until she reached the dark corner and fell back against the wall in defeat. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. 

Not wanting anyone to see, she lifted her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, swallowing hard, trying to control the tears. 

She was aware of someone stretching in front of her to reach the bar. She saw a hand return, clutching a glass of wine as the person turned to leave and then, 

"Oh, _shit!"_

The person turned again and came and stood close to her; so close, she was obliged to look up. 

"What the..?!" She couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Just pretend you're talking to me, huh? Otherwise they'll throw me out...and that would be tragic, with all this free booze." 

Draco Malfoy, looking totally aristocratic and out of place in an expensive jacket and navy blue silk shirt, stood in front of her, grinning. 

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" 

"Well I assume my invitation got lost in the post, but I thought I'd drop by anyway." He grinned at her. 

"I think you'd better leave before Harry or any of the Weasleys see you..." 

"I would but...I don't want to. Diagon Alley is pretty dead at this time of night. Even this seedy little celebration is better than the poky room I've got to stay in, thanks to you. And the drink is free." 

"I'm getting someone to throw you out..." 

"Uh oh..someone's walking this way..." He put down his drink, grabbed her arm and began steering her through the crowd. 

"Wha...get off me!" She tried to wrench her arm away, but he held on. 

"Come on, dance Granger, or they'll spot me." 

"I don't want to dance with _you!"_ she spluttered, still trying to pull away. 

"Why?" He stopped to look at her. "There's no one else to dance with. Everyone seems pretty well paired-off. Weasley's out for the count and Potter seems preoccupied..." 

She followed his gaze over to the dance floor. 

Harry was all ready slow-dancing with Cho. His eyes were closed, his mouth up close to her ear. There was not a chink of light between their bodies. 

Hermione was so stunned at this appalling sight, that she allowed Malfoy to lead her to the floor and was dancing before she was really aware of it. 

"Got the hots for Potter, have you?" he said as his hand slid around her back and they began shuffling around the floor. 

"Someone's going to spot you in a minute and throw you out." 

"But you'll stop them because you're having SO much fun dancing with me." He pulled her closer and held her tighter. "Hmmmm, you smell good, Granger." 

She wrenched her neck away from him. 

"Look, I'm dancing with you, OK, but don't start hitting on me or I might just throw-up." 

"Oh! How can I resist! And all this time I thought you didn't like me." 

They danced in silence for a while. 

Hermione caught sight of Harry. Cho now had her arms around his neck and Harry's hand was resting on her bottom. They were kissing. 

Hermione felt as though the floor had just given way and tears formed, prickling in her eyes. She pushed herself away from Malfoy. 

"Hey, hey..." He caught hold of her arm and pulled her back. "Where're you going...to the girls' toilets to cry like a stupid tart? Stay and pretend you're enjoying yourself. Fuck them." 

Hermione swallowed and allowed herself to be pulled back into the dance. 

He was right - crying in the toilets was definitely _not_ dignified. 

The crowd was thinning, the music slowing. The staff had begun collecting glasses. She barely noticed Malfoy pulling her closer. 

Over his shoulder she watched Harry strolling away, his arms wrapped around Cho. They were headed towards the door - towards the stairs. 

Hermione swallowed again, trying to keep her emotions in check. 

It may not have happened, anyway_,_ she told herself. Didn't he call her his 'best pal'? That's all she was to him, a friend and really, if she was honest, that's all he was to her. Did she really want to spoil that? But oh, her plans! She'd thought it out, marked it in her diary, even booked the large double room in the attic. She'd been so methodical in her planning and now it had all blown to pieces. 

She spotted Ginny walking across the floor towards her. Malfoy's back was turned so she couldn't see who Hermione was dancing with. 

Ginny gestured to the door, mouthed 'we're off', and waved goodbye. 

Hermione thought she would go with them, and made to leave, but once again Malfoy restrained her. 

"You can't go now," he said in a low voice. 

"Yes I can. I've danced with you long enough." 

"That may be true, but you _really_ can't go yet..." He was grinning at her in a peculiar way. 

She looked at him, puzzled. 

He brought his mouth in contact with her ear and she felt his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, 

"I've got a hard-on the size of a cart-horse. You have to shield me." 

"Wha..? Ewwww, get away from me..." 

"No..no..please..." he begged, laughing. He held her as she tried to wriggle away from him. "Don't leave me exposed on the dance floor. I couldn't help it, it's your bloody perfume...oh, God, don't _wriggle_ like that, you'll make it worse!" 

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to knee you so violently it'll snap in two," she hissed, making a final wrench from his grasp and stalking off towards the door. 

She flew up the stairs into the saloon bar and let herself out of the door. Her head began to spin as the effect of the alcohol was heightened by the fresh air. 

What the hell was going on tonight? 

_Cho_?! 

Why? 

Why did she have to turn up? 

And then..._Malfoy?!_

She shook her arms wildly as though trying to rid her body of some dirty coating. 

Ewwww! Ewwww! Ewwww! 

She needed to shower, to get rid of his...maulings. 

Letting herself back inside the building she began climbing the stairs. 

"'night, Granger." 

She turned on the third stair. Malfoy was leaning up against the archway at the entrance to the saloon bar, a small measure of amber liquid in his hand. 

"Pleasant dreams." He grinned as he lifted his glass to her. 

She glared at him before turning and running up the rest of the stairs to her room. 

NB - I know Cho isn't Japanese (I think she's Korean, isn't she?), but I had this vision of her making her entrance looking devestating with a kind of Geisha-look, so I had her working in Japan. Manipulative, I know, but I think Harry would thank me. 


	5. Sex Advice

CHAPTER SIX 

**SEX ADVICE**

She paced around her room for a long, long time, knowing there was no point in going to bed, she wouldn't be able to sleep. On the way up she had passed a closed door behind which she'd heard the rhythmic sound of creaking bedsprings. Was that Harry's room? Were he and Cho doing it right now?

The thought made her cry out in exasperation. This was supposed to have been _her _night. One of the most important nights of her life, and Harry was the one...

Oh, good grief, she needed a drink.

She stomped out of the room and down the stairs, slowing down as she passed the room with the creaking bed, but it was silent.

The party in the cellar had finished and all was quiet. Just a row of fairy lights lit the bar area. The saloon beyond was dark, deserted and wreaking of beer and stale cigarette smoke.

She walked towards the bar just as the door leading to the muggle street was flung open and in rushed Harry, almost colliding with her.

They both cried out in surprise.

"Harry, what are you doing down here?" Her heart leaped with the faint hope he hadn't ended up in his room with Cho.

"Oh I...needed to...pop out for something."

Hermione looked past him at the door. "In the M_uggle_ street...what on earth...?"

"Well, because...because...I...oh, all right...I needed some condoms. There's an all-night chemist-"

"You don't need _condoms_!" She laughed before she'd thought. "Just use the _'Recondo'_ charm."

"The _what?"_

Hermione felt her insides collapse with mortification as she realised what was happening. She was actually going to tell Harry how to have protected sex, wizard-style, with Cho.

"_'Recondo'. You_ just...wave your wand...you know...before..."

Harry's face broke into a wide grin. "Cheers Hermione. I'd heard about that charm, but I thought it was just a wind-up and I didn't want to take any chances. '_Recondo_', huh? It's really handy knowing you, you know." He disappeared up the stairs, two at a time.

Now she _really_ needed a drink.

Shuffling to the bar, she went behind and poured herself some...hmmm...Firewhisky and chinked some ice cubes in the glass. A little bell sounded, indicating the cost had been added to her bill.

A picture of Harry returning to Cho, triumphant...eager..._hot_...seered itself in her mind...

"Oh, Godddddd!" She banged her elbows on the bar and buried her head in her hands, trying to rid herself of the torturous images. Frustration knotted itself inside her stomach as she realised that, despite all her well-thought out plans, she'd got herself worked up for nothing.

Being a virgin hadn't bothered her until recently. Until she realised she knew all the theories but none of the practicalities. Her inquisitive mind had decided she had to experience sex and there was only one person she trusted enough to approach.

Sighing, she grabbed her glass and wandered into the dark and empty saloon, sitting down heavily in a threadbare tapestry-covered armchair.

"That was very noble of you, Granger."

She gave a little scream as Malfoy stuck his head around the side of a high-backed sofa.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Same as you I expect - horny and nowhere to put it all. I've been watching the nocturnal life. It's amazing the things you see in the dark." He grinned at her. "So you've started giving Potter sex advice, have you?"

"Shut up! I just wanted a drink."

"Wanted or needed?" He swung his legs down from the sofa where he'd obviously been reclining, and looked at her. "You fancy him pretty bad, then?"

"No, I _don't_ actually, smart arse." She was so uptight, she'd begun speaking totally out of character. "Look, I don't want to talk to you."

He got up from the sofa and came and sat in the armchair opposite her. "So you don't fancy him, but you _do_ mind him sleeping with someone else? Hmmmm...you're hard to figure out, Granger."

"Give it a rest, Malfoy," she said, rubbing her fingers over her eyebrow. I'm _really_ not in the mood..."

"Oh, but it seems to me you _are_ in the mood, and have been most of the evening. Tell me, what do you plan doing with all that excess energy?"

"Don't you have some where to piss off to?"

"Tut, tut; language, Granger. My, my - we _are _on edge tonight. I wonder, why _that _could be?" He looked at her. "I'm having another drink and you look as though you could do with one..."

He came back to the chairs with another measure of Firewhisky each.

"A toast!" he said, lifting his glass. "To Granger - may she finally get laid by Potter..." Hermione scowled at him. "And to me...and married life!"

Hermione spat her Firewhisky back in the glass.

"And_ what?!"_


	6. Pursued

Wow, the number of reviews certainly went up with the threat of Malfoy getting married! Thanks everyone for reviewing. I like the fact you're reading and enjoying. The next two chapters have cliffhangers - I'm sorry - but after that, no more. Promise.

**Chapter Six**

**PURSUED**

Malfoy grinned at her.

"Married life. Me and Pansy."

"You and...I mean, I know you go around together but...well I didn't think it was _that_ serious." She frowned at him. "You're really getting _married_?"

Malfoy scratched the side of his nose. "Well, not exactly _married_ - not yet, anyhow, but our fathers have had the prenuptial papers drawn up. That's why I'm here - going to see the lawyers tomorrow to sign my freedom away."

"You sound _really_ ready for it," she scoffed.

"I don't have much choice in the matter. Our fathers have had an understanding since we were born."

Hermione stared at him. "An arranged marriage? Really? And you're OK about that?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Pansy and I have always known about it - it's just something that has to happen if our two families are to remain pure-blood."

"But do you love her?"

Malfoy snorted with laughter. "What's love got to do with it? Marriage is for breeding good stock. If you want love, you can always look outside." He looked at her and obviously saw her horrified expression. "It works both ways - Pansy'll be free to screw around, once we've had kids and the bloodline is ensured."

"But...that's a terrible way to live. What about the children?"

"Oh, they'll get used to it. _I_ had to. In fact, where do you think my father is tonight? It's done me no harm."

It was Hermione's turn to snort with laughter.

"Anyway," he continued, "Monogamy means I'm limited to pleasuring just one woman for the rest of my life. This way, I can spread the joy."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?"

"Haven't you read my reviews? I'm rather good, you know...especially with virgins."

Hermione coloured. "I don't think we should be having this conversation," she said, making to get up.

"Oh, now, what have I said?" He put on a camp voice. "You're not going to bed angry with me, are you? Neither of us will get a _wink_ of sleep if you do."

"I just think," she said, getting to her feet "I'd rather be alone in my own room, sleepless, than down here with you."

"Alone in your room, thinking about Potter - who you _don't_ fancy - screwing Cho Chang instead of you. Why does Granger want to screw Potter when she doesn't fancy him?"

Hermione began walking out of the room. Malfoy followed.

"Or could it be that it's the one practical subject that remains elusive to our Miss Know-it-All and she's decided to do something about it?"

Hermione's cheeks were burning as she headed for the stairs.

"Tell me," he said, continuing to follow her. "Is screwing someone you don't actually fancy, just for the experience, any better than my marrying someone I don't love just to continue the bloodline? It's a means to an end, isn't it?"

"I happen to like Harry."

"I happen to like Pansy; and if I end up falling in love with her, that's cool 'cause we'll be married. However, you fall in love with Potter and how would you feel next week when he's off with someone else?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Her methodical brain told her that Malfoy had actually said something she hadn't considered.

"I won't fall in love with Harry."

"You can't be sure of that. Sex is more emotional for women than it is for us men - you must have read that; and it'll be your first time - that's even more dangerous."

"Then I shall just have to wait, won't I - for someone else to come along."

"I guess so; but I'd rather formed the impression this thing was on the agenda for tonight - what with all the Pheromones you'd tipped over yourself."

Hermione went red to the roots. "How do you know...?"

"Sex is something I know a lot about. I've told you - I'm good at this. You'd be in expert hands."

"I beg your pardon?" She couldn't believe her ears. Had he just suggested what she _thought_ he'd suggested?

"Look, Granger, if you just want to have sex to find out what it's like - which is the signal I'm picking up here - then wouldn't it be safer to do it with someone you couldn't _possibly_ fall in love with?"

He was staring at her in earnest. He was really _serious_. He really was suggesting she sleep with him. Her mouth tried to find the words, but all she could manage was,

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I was really looking for a pleasant experience rather than a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am." She began walking up the stairs.

"I don't 'wham-bam'...unless that's what's requested, of course." He was following her up the stairs. "I promise you'll get the full works - petting, smooching, cuddling, spooning - I'll stay all night..."

"Ooooo thanks ever so!"

"And I'll stop if you say so - _whenever_ you say so."

She continued up the stairs.

"It rather sounds, Mr. Malfoy, as though you are begging me to have sex with you, and I must say, I never thought I'd see the day."

"And I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger walked up the stairs in front of me, knowing her fanny was just inches from my face but wiggling it anyway."

Hermione gave a horrified squeal, pulled her dress tight around her bottom and ran up the remaining stairs. She had just reached the door to her room when she realised Malfoy had followed her.

"Y...your room is the next level down..." she said, hearing her voice tremble.

"Oh, so it is. Sorry. Force of habit. You see, I always sleep in _this_ room when I stay here." He walked slowly up the last step and joined her at her door.

"Please...leave me alone. Please go away." Her heart was hammering and she could feel the sweat building up under her arms. She was absolutely terrified because - she realised that in some obscure way, she was enjoying this; enjoying the attention; enjoying being pursued. All the sexual tension and frustration that had been building up inside her during the past few weeks - brought to its peak during the events of this evening - were being toyed with; and the feeling was, she had to admit - scintillating.

"I will leave you alone. I will go away; but first, as I can't believe there's _anywhere_ to hide your wand in that little dress, take this..." he handed her his wand.

"Wh..what's this for?" She looked at the wand suspiciously as she took it.

"I am now unarmed," he said, holding out his jacket like a cape to show her the lining. "_You_ have a weapon. You can summon help at any time, or even blast me with a spell."

"Why would I need to do that?" she asked, nervously.

"I'm just trying to convince you I'm not out to attack you or hurt you." He leaned back against the bannister rail. "The way I see our situation is this; you dislike me as much as I dislike you, but we both find ourselves alone and horny at the same time. If we have sex it'll mean nothing emotionally to either of us, but physically, it'll be fantastic - I promise."

She spluttered in disbelief. "You really are the most obnoxious, egotistical..."

"Let me kiss you."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Let me kiss you. If you don't like it, I promise I'll go away immediately and never bother you again."

"No!"

"Scared you might enjoy it?"

"...no..."

"I don't believe you." He took a step closer to her. She backed up against her door. "You've got the wand," he reminded her. "You can stop me any time..."

She stared at his face and grasped the wand tighter as he took another step towards her. He was going to do it, he was going to kiss her. She couldn't let this happen, she just couldn't.

Could she..?


	7. Hermione Caves

I really love reading your reviews. Thanks so much for making my day. Only one more cliffhanger...

****

****

**Chapter Seven**

******HERMIONE CAVES**

When she realised that, yes, she _was_ going to allow this to happen, she closed her eyes and grimaced - waiting for the inevitable clamp of his lips on hers and his disgusting tongue snaking down her throat. 

So she was shocked when all she felt was his finger under her chin as he tilted her head gently upwards, and the pad of his thumb stroke wetly over the swell of her bottom lip, causing her, ever so slightly, to part them. 

She didn't dare open her eyes. She was aware of him bending towards her and her head began to buzz with anticipation of the kiss. 

She felt a ghostly touch on her lips as he brushed hers with his own, kissing her so softly, she wondered for a moment if she had imagined it. It left her whole body tingling, waiting for him to kiss her properly. When his lips finally made full contact with her own, it felt gentle, warm and unexpectedly soft, sending extremely pleasant sensations fizzing down through her body. 

She realised that she had begun putting her own pressure into the kiss and when eventually she felt the tip of his tongue brush against her lower lip, she parted her lips further, inviting him in. 

A soft moan escaped her as the invitation was accepted. His tongue came into her mouth and she met it with her own; circling, caressing - almost making love to each other. She heard a clatter as she dropped the wand. Her arms went up around his neck, pulling herself further, harder into the kiss. 

He responded by stepping closer, so that his body now pressed up against hers and she could feel the heat fusing through her dress. His arms came around her back and the touch of his fingers on her bare flesh sent fresh sensations down, down through her body, having such an effect between her legs, she felt her knickers suddenly become very damp. 

_Oh, God, this is Malfoy!_ She thought to herself through a haze of desire. _This can't be happening. This_ _just can't be happening._

But it _was_ happening, and what's more, she realised with a mixture of delight and dismay, that she didn't want this kiss to end - not yet, not on this side of the door. 

Putting a trembling hand behind her back, she fumbled for the door handle, found it; turned it. 

They both stumbled into the room, still kissing. 

Hermione stroked her hands down the front of his shirt and then up underneath his jacket, pushing the cloth over his shoulders so that, when manoeuvred, his arms came out of the sleeves and the jacket fell to the ground. When her fingers moved back to the buttons on his shirt, he pulled away slightly. 

"Whoa, whoa." He looked down at her. "Um...I'm getting mixed signals here - am I staying or going?" He grinned. 

"Shut up," she said, blushing furiously. "How can you be so good at this?" 

"Just a natural talent, I guess. I do warn you, it gets better." 

"Insufferable..." 

"However, I do have a few rules..." He bent down to pick up his jacket and folded it across the back of a chair. Hermione bit her lip when she realised how much notice she was taking of his body moving under the silk shirt. 

"...I'll just retrieve my wand which seems to have been unceremoniously dumped in the hallway...OK..." He came back into the room and shut the door. 

"Firstly," he pointed his wand at the torches on the walls, whispered a word and they dimmed to a soft, flickering, candlelight. "Secondly," He waved his wand again and music drifted out from the walls; gentle, sensuous, steamy music, oozing romance. "Thirdly," he threw the wand onto the bed and held out his hand to her. "Would you care to dance?" 

"I remember what happened the last time I danced with you." she said. 

"Hmmm. Embarrassing on a public dance floor, but rather an advantage on this one, given the circumstances, wouldn't you say?" 

"Listen, um...Draco..." 

"Uh uh. No first names. Too tied to the emotions. I am Malfoy; you are Granger." 

"Malfoy. Listen, I don't deny what happened just now was very nice, but I'm not going to..." 

"I shall just point out that _you_ haven't given any promises," he said, taking her hands and pulling her to him. "You have not led me to believe I'm entitled to expect anything of you tonight. However, I _have_ made promises and I intend to keep them. Any time you want this to stop, it will. Anything you don't want me to do, I won't. All I ask is that you dance with me, and see where we go from there..." 

Hermione looked at him, wanting and yet not wanting. 

"One dance and then you'll go?" 

"One dance and then I'll go. _If_ that's what you want." 

She put her left hand on his shoulder. He took her right hand and closed the gap between their bodies, slinking his arm around her back.


	8. It's Your Call

Well! I give you a hot snog and what happens? I get moaned at for not giving you enough. Let poor Hermione get her breath back for goodness sakes! (lol). Now, earlier I said this story ran to twelve chapters. It now only runs to eleven because I have decided to put the next two chapters together. I couldn't split this scene. I couldn't do it to Draco and Hermione; and I couldn't do it to you. Be gentle with me - it's my first time at writing such a scene. Enjoy...!

****

****

****

**Chapter Eight**

******IT'S YOUR CALL**

Once again she felt her body react as his hand touched her bare skin, putting a gentle pressure that pulled her closer. 

He bent his head to rest on hers as they swayed to the music. Her heart beat faster with anticipation of what would happen next, of the kiss that was surely just a moment away; but they continued...just to dance. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the absurd disappointment that he wasn't kissing her. Surely he was going to do _something_ soon. 

Their bodies were pressing together, so close she could feel every button on his shirt, and had the desire to undo them; so close, her breasts squashed up against him, longing to be touched; so close, she could feel the unmistakable effect she was having on him once again, and excitement flooded her body... 

Oh, for God's sake, wasn't he _ever _going to kiss her? 

Mad with frustration, she moved her head so they were face to face and captured his mouth with her own, her hand hooking the back of his head, pulling him to her, harder, harder until her lips were burning against his. 

He broke off, tracing kisses across her jaw, her ear, down her neck to the diamond at her throat where his tongue played in the hollow where it sat. 

She gave a little gasp at each touch, her whole body now feeling so weak it fell against his for support. 

Putting her hands in his hair, she brought his head up and cradled the sides of his face in her palms as she kissed him again, hungrily, frantically - desperately trying to communicate that she wanted him to... 

She moaned with relief as she felt his hand slide up her body to caress her breast through the thin silk, his thumb rubbing over the hard nipple he found there, sending glorious sensations soaring through her body. 

She brought her hands down to the first button on his shirt and undid it. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She looked back, straight in to his crystal blue eyes as she undid the next button. 

"I hate you for this, Malfoy." 

She undid a third button. 

"Hmmm. Curious. Say that again..." 

"I hate you for this." 

A small silence. 

"You know, I thought I was as turned on as I could get, but I swear when you said that...Say it again." 

"I hate you." 

"Again..." 

"I hate you." 

"Oh, God, again..." 

"I hate you...I hate you...I hate..." 

He silenced her with a kiss that blew her mind and she responded, feeling as though her blood had turned to fire. 

Frantically she began undoing the remaining buttons, tugging his shirt free, running her hands over his chest, his shoulders, his nipples and following with her lips. 

She felt his hand slip underneath her dress and travel up her thigh, stopping when it reached her buttock. 

"Jesus, Granger, are you naked underneath this dress?" 

She laughed. 

"No. It's a thong." 

"A _what?"_

"A thong - it's muggle underwear. Don't tell me I've found something you don't know about?" 

"This I've got to see..." He put his hands to the ties at the back of her neck that held the dress up. 

"Oh, no." She put her hands up to stop him, suddenly, inexplicably overwhelmed with shyness. Kissing and touching were all very well, but letting him see her without clothes... 

"You plan to remain dressed during this? OK. Like I said, it's your call." He kissed the top of her head and then ran the tip of his tongue down between her eyes, over her eyelids, the tip of her nose, until she cried, 

"Stop!" 

She took a step back from him, her heart racing. She gazed at him intently and he watched as she reached up and slowly undid the double bow at the back of her neck. When she let go of the ties, the whole dress shimmied down her body with a swish and puddled on the floor around her feet. 

She watched his face anxiously. It was the first time she'd been semi-naked in front of...anyone. 

"Wow!" he said, quietly. "You've got fantastic tits!" 

She spluttered a relieved laugh. 

"Let me see the back of the thong..." 

She turned round, revealing her, almost naked, bottom. 

"You know," he said, stepping towards her and running his hand over her flesh. "I think I like this particular muggle invention and..." He turned her to face him and pulled her closer, a hand on each bare buttock. "...you also have a very cute arse. Good thing I didn't know that four years ago." 

"Huh?" 

"Yeah..." he said, casually. "Our third year at Hogwarts. You smacked me in the mouth for some reason, remember? I got such a hard-on, I had to go straight to the toilets and whack-off." 

"_What?!"_

"Just _one_ of my perverse avenues of sexual delight." He grinned down at her. "However, tonight I have my romantic hat on." He swooped down and caught her up in his arms. Carrying her over to the four poster bed, he knelt upon it so that he could place her gently in the middle. 

Her arms came around his neck as he leaned over her and kissed her, slowly, softly, sensuously. The comfort of the bed and the feel of his weight pressing on her caused her to make a series of little moans of pleasure, which grew deeper as she felt his fingers slide down her body to her thong. 

She broke away from his kiss to gasp as the fingers dipped under the edge of the material and began exploring her most private places. 

"Oh, Granger," he murmured close to her ear. "you're _so_ wet..." 

"I need you _now_!" she gasped. 

His blue eyes looked down into hers. 

"I can do more..." 

She shook her head, having to force the words around the constriction of muscles in her throat. 

"No! No! It's...it's my call, Malfoy, remember? I need you _now_!" 

He looked at her for a moment. 

"'_Recondo_', right?" 

"Yes. Yes." She put her fingers to her eyes. 

Never, ever had she felt like this. He had brought her to the brink of something she didn't understand and if he didn't get on with it, she would go mad. 

She was panting heavily and her heart racing as she watched him slide out of his remaining clothes before returning to her and removing her thong. 

They were together now, flesh on flesh, her head swimming with the raw energy of her desire. She could feel him pressing hotly against her, about to...about to... 

"Open your eyes, Granger." 

The command at such a moment thrilled her. Obediently she lifted her eyelids, smoky and heavy with lust. Her eyelashes, thick, black, mascarad, framed her vision of his - long, blonde and so close she might have counted them. 

"I promised I would stop if you told me to," he said, softly. "The next time I move, there'll be no going back. It's your call..." 

The intimacy of the moment stirred an emotion deep within her. 

Unable to speak, she looked pleadingly into his eyes, running her hand through his hair, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him deeply, imploringly, stopping only to gasp as a sudden pain jolted her lower half. Almost immediately the pain melted into an emotion so exquisite, she cried out and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. 

He was covering her with kisses, up and down her neck, in her ears, licking the tears away when he reached her eyes. He now possessed her, totally, completely and his movements sent her senses soaring up into some other world until she heard herself cry out, 

"_DRACO!"_

"Oh, baby..." he moaned in her ear and she felt his body tense. "Oh, Hermione...you're beautiful..." 

Gradually they both came down, panting, gasping, glistening with sweat and then, as they looked at each other, they spluttered with laughter. 

"So much for not using first names, huh?" He rested his forehead on hers. 

She smiled as she looked at him and raised her finger to stroke his cheek. 

He kissed her. 

"Are you OK?" he said, quietly. "I didn't hurt you?" 

"Yes, at first, but that's usual." 

"That's what it says in the text books, is it?" He grinned again. 

"It was actually pretty fantastic, though," she laughed. 

"Oh, ten points to Slytherin! I did warn you it would be." He rolled off her and brought the bed covers up over them both. 

"Hmmmm. How come you're so damn right tonight?" She snuggled against him and he put his arm around her, holding her close. She closed her eyes, yawning with post-sex sleepiness. 

"I've always been right," he said quietly, nuzzling the top of her head. "You've just never noticed." 

"By the way," she murmured through a sleepy haze. "I'd make that fifty points to Slytherin." 


	9. Waking Up

Hey, thanks for being so great about my 'first time'. I was pretty nervous, but you all made it an enjoyable experience! Now I have a favour to ask....please go along to my other story Madness With the Bliss. It's a Snape romance, but with a muggle who's a bit chick-lit. I'm working so hard on it and I think it deserves more reviews than it's getting. The last chapter I posted (Night Diamond) is funny (well that's what the reviews have said.) Please, please, pretty please....lol

****

****

****

**Chapter Nine**

******WAKING UP**

For the very first time in her life, Hermione awoke to find herself wrapped in the arms of a man. 

A man that just happened to be... 

_DRACO MALFOY???!!!!!_

A rally of emotions hit her: 

Shock. 

Disbelief. 

Dismay. 

Horror. 

No! No, this wasn't possible. 

She hadn't... 

She wouldn't... 

She'd never... 

...but she _had._

How the hell had she allowed _this_ to happen?__

Burning with embarrassment and self-disgust, wanting just to apparate somewhere else, anywhere else, she lifted her head, expecting to see him smirking at her: Granger the mudblood - an easy lay. 

She was totally unprepared for the rapid back-peddling of emotions as her eyes rested on a face of peace that only the blissful oblivion of sleep could bring. 

She felt strange sensations begin to swirl inside her as she studied his white hair, for once in disarray; stray strands falling across his lean face. She noticed again how long his blonde eyelashes were, and the shadow they cast on the top of his cheeks as they fluttered ever so slightly in sleep. The narrow, sharp nose which made gentle noises as he breathed, and his lips - she was sure they had never been that colour; and then realised they were stained with her own lipstick, by her own kisses. 

It was this last observation that sent a curious warmth radiating through her body - a frisson of excitement that reminded her of the glorious sensations she had experienced a few hours earlier. 

Hermione allowed herself to snuggle back down under the cosy sheets, to glow as his arm shifted to hold her again. She would face the implications of what had happened in the morning. Right now she decided she would savour this private moment and, smiling, drifted back to sleep. 

Before she opened her eyes again, she became aware of a deliciously sharp taste on her mouth. Sleepily, she moved her lips to bring the taste inside. It was wine and yet...it wasn't. A fresh supply and this time she felt the finger that stroked the taste across her lips. 

Her eyes fluttered open. 

Draco was leaning up on his elbow, his left hand holding a glass of champagne steady on the mattress as he dipped the index finger of his right into the sparkling liquid and then brought it to her lips again. 

She parted her lips, allowing him to dip his finger inside her mouth, bringing her taste buds alive with the sting of alcohol. She closed her mouth gently on his finger as he withdrew it, and glanced up at him, blushing. 

"Hi," he whispered. 

"Hi," she breathed. 

"I can't bare being the only one awake," he said quietly. "so I thought I'd wake you with champagne and..." He leaned over and brought across a large white bowl. "...strawberries. Now the trick is, to dip the strawberries in the champagne...and then..." He held a dripping strawberry to her mouth and she bit into it, her taste buds going into a frenzy at the combination of flavours. 

She watched as he ate what remained of the strawberry. 

"I wasn't expecting..." she started. 

"Champagne and strawberries? Well, I _had _to do something. I had this awful feeling that when you opened your eyes and saw _me_ in bed next to you, you'd scream." 

She spluttered with laughter. 

"I woke up earlier and very nearly did," she confessed. "But I decided to postpone it until the morning." 

"Well there's still a few hours to go," he said. "What should we do until then..?" 

"We could drink the strawberries and..." 

"We could _what?" _he laughed. "We could _drink_ the strawberries..?" 

"Shush..." she laughed. "You know what I meant..." 

"You've only had three drips of champagne, Granger and all ready you're incoherent..." 

"Stop it..." 

He kissed her. 

Now his taste mixed with the champagne and fruit and her body came alive with excitement. 

"Drink." He handed her the glass of champagne and when she had taken three mouthfuls he took the glass away and placed it on the bedside table. 

"Now, there _is_ an even better way to eat strawberries," he said, selecting the largest in the bowl and, holding it by its green stem, put it to her mouth. 

She was aware of him gazing intently at her lips as she opened her mouth and took the tip of the strawberry inside. Closing her mouth around the fruit, she bit slowly, deliberately and saw his eyes shining with arousal. She felt the tops of her thighs dampen as she took the sweet red fruit into her mouth. 

He bent to kiss her slowly and softly and she felt her body respond with an ache so strong, so powerful... 

She felt something cold on her cheek. It ran across to the side of her face and down along the pulse in her neck. When he began following the trail with his tongue, she realised he was drawing the bitten strawberry over her skin and licking the juice. Down her neck it travelled, to her throat down to her breast, to her nipple. She caught her breath as his mouth followed. 

"Hey," she gasped. 

"Uh huh?" 

"Can I have one of those strawberries..?" 


	10. Something Forbidden

Wow, everyone. Really blown away by all your comments. Sex sure does bring the reviews in! There's a sexy bit in my other story 'Madness With The Bliss' chapter 12 - just thought I'd remind you. hehehehe.

PhantomFire: What a fantastic review! Thanx.

Pyrobitch13: Not quite sure what's not to understand. Hermione and Draco have fantastic sex and then have more fantastic sex. If I can help make anything clearer, please feel free to email me.

lol everyone.

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Ten**

******SOMETHING FORBIDDEN**

There was no sleep this time. They just lay in the bed, as snuggled as spoons, fingers playing together like dozy otters. Every so often he would bend his head forward to nuzzle her neck. 

If anyone had ever dared suggest to Hermione Granger that she would one day wake up in the same bed as Draco Malfoy and _want _to be there - she would have hexed them on the spot. 

She had planned this night in her mind over and over in the past few weeks, but never in her wildest imaginings could she have ever predicted this outcome. 

There was something delicious about the fact it was _him._ Something forbidden, that she had to admit, excited her. She imagined it must be the same for Draco. She didn't even want to _think _what Lucius Malfoy would do if he knew his thoroughbred had slept with a mudblood. 

She twisted around to bring them face to face. His eyes looked down into hers so softly, so gently and she hoped her eyes were doing the same. 

She ran her hand down his back, down over his bottom and along the inside of his thigh. 

"Granger - what are you doing?" he growled. 

"I don't know - what _am _I doing?" 

"Do you need a demonstration?" 

"I might..." 

"I don't know about you," he said later as he stroked her arm. "But I'm feeling very sticky and a bit...unfresh. What d'you say we move into the bathroom?" 

Holding his hand and now completely unabashed by her nudity, she followed him to the bathroom as he began to run a bath. 

She turned to the mirror to check how she looked. 

OK, so her mascara had smudged, her hair had released itself from its clips and now looked a bit wild and there was a huge hickey at the base of her throat, but her face was shining, her eyes alive and she felt so...so...wonderful. 

Draco came and stood behind her, put his arms around her and looked in the mirror at them both. 

"Who'dve thought, huh?" 

"Never in a million years." She leaned back against him. 

"Does it turn you on as much as it does me?" 

"Oh, yes!" 

"Come on - let's get wet." 

They stepped into the large square bath, covered in bubbles that smelt of jasmine and Ylang Ylang. She looked around puzzled. 

"This isn't the bath that was here earlier." 

"I charmed it while you were admiring yourself in the mirror. There're some clips on the side there, so you can put your hair up..." 

She looked at him. 

"I'd like you to." he said. 

"I don't like being so far apart," she said, fastening the last clip. "Can I come and sit at your end of the bath?" 

"I'll show you what we do..." 

He shuffled towards her and took hold of her legs, bringing her thighs either side of his hips. He pulled her towards him, their bodies now touching all the way down through the water level. 

"This is the closest we can sit without actually screwing," he smiled, stroking bubbles over her back. 

"You've done all this before..." she said, all four of her limbs now wrapped around his body, her head resting on his chest. "...Pansy's a lucky girl." 

"Ha...yes...well...Pansy and I haven't actually consummated our relationship yet." 

She looked at him, stunned. 

"Pansy gets really turned on by the fact she'll be a virgin on our wedding night." He shrugged. "Who am I to argue - it's an innocent enough perversion." 

Hermione laughed. 

"But...then where have you had all this sex you boast about? You've spent the past seven years at Hogwarts. I've never heard any rumours..." 

"I'm very discrete about who I shag. And so are the _people_ I shag. How many people are _you_ going to tell?" 

She blushed. 

"I _have_ to be discrete," he said. "A lot of people would get into a lot of trouble if I blabbed." 

Hermione stared at him wondering what he could possibly mean. 

"You've sneaked into the dormitories of other houses..?" she suggested, her imagination only being able to stretch thus far. 

"Yes. People get lonely at night cooped up in Hogwarts for the best part of a year. You can't have all those people staying under one roof all that time and not expect it to go on. It's quite dodgy doing it in a dormitory; almost suicidal - but extremely exciting - in the corridors; easier in a bedroom." 

"A bedroom?" she laughed. "No one has a bedroom at Hogwarts except the Profess-ors..." The words dried on her lips, her eyes widened as far as they would go. 

"Let's get back to us, hmmm?" he said, "There's some soap around here somewhere..." 

"But..." 

"Look, Granger, in all the seven years we've loathed each other, I have never, ever seen your neck and it is by far the most erotic part of your body. Now your hair is up again, at least let me enjoy it..." 

He bent down and began biting her neck just below her ears, nibbling his way down to her throat as she gasped and sighed - everything else forgotten. 

"And I think," he said, sliding his hands under her bottom and lifting her. "you should sit just a little bit closer..."


	11. The Shirt

**Darlings!** How can I let you go the weekend without knowing what happens? I'm warning you, this is the last chapter. No more after this - you will just have to use your imaginations as to what happens next. And you will have to read my Snape romance instead, won't you! I need to concentrate on that story anyway (god, why is Snape SO sexy?).

**Corditheoddball:** of all the authors you could have chosen to compare me to, you chose Jilly Cooper? She is the reason I began writing. I ADORE her. (She and I, and Alan Rickman share the same birthday. I have met Jilly but, alas, not yet Mr. Rickman.) You have NO idea what your review meant to me! My heroine in 'Madness With the Bliss' is a typical JC heroine - you might enjoy the story....

****

****

****

**Chapter Eleven**

**THE SHIRT**

The counterpane from the bed had been spread across the floor and Draco and Hermione sat in the middle eating, and occasionally feeding each other, croissant with apricot jam and sipping coffee. Hermione realised their time was coming to and end. Lucius Malfoy would be here at nine to collect Draco. 

"You look good in that shirt," Draco said, looking at her dressed in the navy silk shirt he'd been wearing the previous night. "It looks sexy." 

"That's only because you know I've got no knickers on underneath." 

"Hmmmm, there is that. Well, I guess it's time one of us at least looked respectable..." 

He brushed crumbs from his hands, took a last sip of coffee and stood up. 

"Better get dressed." 

He picked up his wand and waved it over him. Immediately he was dressed, ready to meet the lawyers. 

Hermione stood up, completely dismayed at this very sudden change in circumstances. 

"It's only just gone eight-thirty," she said. 

"Yeah, I know, but my Father has this habit of turning up early and barging into my room without knocking if he knows there's a chance I've got company," said Draco. "It gives him a kick to get an 'accidental' eyeful of naked female. If he finds I'm not in my room..." 

"Oh, yes, I see..." 

She tried desperately to keep her face as normal as possible but, if she was honest, she now couldn't bare the thought of him going, because she knew when he walked out of the door, that was it - it was over and she felt absurdly unhappy about that. 

Draco came over to her, put his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her. 

"I enjoyed last night," he smiled. 

"You...you don't think of me as...as an easy lay?" She looked up at him, desperately. 

He laughed. 

"You?! An easy lay?! I had to run after you up three flights of stairs with a rod of granite between my legs...you think that was _easy_?!" 

She laughed. 

He held her chin and tilted her head up towards him. 

"Besides..." he said, quietly. "I've also had to wait four years for this opportunity..." 

She looked at him in astonishment, and felt something melt within her. She closed her eyes as they began to prickle. 

He kissed her again. She felt her body responding and immediately tried to quash the reactions. 

When she opened her eyes again, he was looking straight into them, searching. She could feel her eyelashes were matted with moisture. 

"I was right, wasn't I," he murmured, his lips hovering just above her own. "Better to do this with someone you couldn't...possibly...fall in love with." 

She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. 

"Yes," she whispered. 

They held each others gaze for a moment until, 

"I've got to go." 

He turned and walked towards the door. 

Hermione watched, feeling her stomach lurch. Surely there was _something_ she could say to keep him here - even for just a few more seconds. 

His hand was now on the doorknob. 

"Erm..." She heard the catch in her throat. "What about your shirt?" 

He turned and ran his eyes over her, smiling. 

"Keep it - it looks better on you." 

"But it's an expensive one." 

"I've got plenty of others..." 

"No, I couldn't possibly..." 

He stared at her for a moment; looked away and then seemed to make a decision. 

Swooping over to her, he forced his mouth onto hers, ripped the shirt open and tore it from her body. 

"Wha...what are you doing?" she gasped as his hands ran over her now naked flesh. She felt completely breathless; completely turned on. "You've got to go." 

"I'm taking my shirt back...it's expensive..." 

"You...you said I could keep it." 

"I changed my mind - I want it back." 

"I don't want to give it back." 

"Do I have to force you?" 

"Yes. Haha...no, Draco...haha...be serious...you're dressed..." 

He was pushing her towards the ground and when she resisted, he quickly moved his foot behind her legs and kicked the weight from under her. She would have fallen, but he held her tightly by the upper arms. 

Frantically she scrabbled for her footing, but he wasn't allowing that. He lowered her so quickly her bottom made painful contact with the floor. 

"Ooooh, you've put me in the jam...Draco..!" 

He was too rough; she began struggling, knowing this was exactly what she was supposed to do. Exactly what he wanted. 

It didn't stop her being very shocked at how easy it was for him to overpower her, even when she put her full weight into it. 

He forced her shoulders down onto the counterpane and straddled her, their tussles so vigorous, it sent coffee cups, glasses and cutlery crashing everywhere. 

"Ow! I'm on a spoon - Draco you idiot, wait..." 

He began raining kisses on her as he restrained her hands from hitting him, not gentle kisses of the night before, but hard, painful kisses that she was sure would bruise her. 

He got his knee between her legs and forced them apart. She was still squirming and struggling with him, but even as she put her whole strength into it, she was no match. 

Her hair was now soaking up a pool of spilt coffee. 

There was no gentleness in his eyes now, no kindness in his face. He was kissing her, hard and furious, bruising her lips, _biting _her lips, 

She heard the sound of a zip being undone and then her hands were pinned to the floor, level with her head - he held her there, so tight it hurt her wrists. 

She cried out as he moved almost violently over her. 

"I _will _have...my shirt _back_..." he demanded with each thrust of his hips. "...and you _will_..._return_ it to me..._here._.._tomorrow_...at 9_pm_...._I fucking love you_...understand?" 

"Yes," she gasped, her eyes finally giving in to wonderful, wonderful tears. "Oh_....YES...!"_

** The end**


End file.
